Existing light fixtures, such as fluorescent light fixtures, often have multiple switches. The multiple switches are used to achieve a kind of dimming with the existing fixture in lieu of a dimming switch. When these existing fixtures are replaced or retrofitted, the work often includes rewiring to replace the multiple switches to accommodate a different dimming capability (e.g., a dimming switch) with the new lighting technology being used with the new light fixture.